Al goes to Hogwards The Train Story
by leonor.afonso
Summary: This is the story when Al goes to Hogwards. This is the story of the train ride that he shared with rose Wesley, Hugo Wesley and James Potter. REcieving guest like Scorpious and more. THe thoughts that Al had, and the stories never told.


Chapter 1:

As he waved at his parents. Al started to sink in what was happening. He was waving goodbye to his dad, to his mom, and to his sister. He was waving them goodbye because he was going to Hogwards.

He thought about what his dad just told him. About which house would he end up to. Al felt silly for worrying this much. He knew exactly what was going to happen. He would go to the chair and put the sorting hat on, and the hat would decide which house he would be put in. He didn't quite understand why he was worrying. It wasn't like uncle Ron. Uncle Ron Wesley thought he had to fight elf's ( according to the story that dad always tells to embarrass uncle Ron).

Al knew it wasn't only about the house that made him worried. He was worried about what people thought about him. Would he live to the standers of being Harry Potter's, the boy who defeated Voldemort, child? Would he live up to be as good as Albus Dumbledor or Seveus Snape?

His mind was confusing. _Maybe it wouldn't be bad to go to Slytherin_, he thought, But then the voice of his brother James echoed in his head. Reminding him constantly that the worst wizards were Slytherin.

Suddenly, a heavy slap on the back of his head, broke his thought, Al turned his head to his brother.

-Aw! What was that?

-Sorry, mate. You had a bug.

-No I didn't. You just wanted to slap me.

-Kind of. You looked kind of gay looking so deep on that window.

-Gay? – Rose asked. Rose had lifted her ginger head from the book that softly rested in her lap, while her deep brown eyes just like her mother's looked it to James.

-You know…- James scratch his neck awkwardly- like homosexual…

-Are you homosexual, Al?

-No, I'm not.- as he answered. Rose looked back to James with this confused look on her face

-C'mon Rose, is a Muggle joke, do you seriously don't get it?

-No I don't. I'm sorry. – And turned back to her book.

James looked now at Al with an angry look. Al knew exactly what it meant. "_You just made me look bad in front of Rose"_

Al looked back to the window. No more Criss Cross. Not Hogwards yet.

He tried to reach for his bag but Hugo's feet were on top of it. Hugo slept across from Al with his straight brown hair covering his eyes and with his head laid down on his hand. Next to him Rose sited with her Muggle Blue dress, dark thighs and her backs shoes. It wasn't surprising that she kept Reading. Dad always told that Anti Hermi used to be just liked that, kind of a book geek. His Brother James, who was one year older than Al, a year younger than Rose, and the same age as Hugo, was sitting next to Al, wearing a white tshirt and some jeans. He stared like crazy at Rose, but quickly noticed the smirk that his brother was giving and looked down to his videogame.

James, claimed to be in love with Rose, for an year now. When he was 11 years old, he had to go to Diagon-Al to buy all his school supplies. Being the proud boy that he always been he claimed that "if he was old enough to go to Hogwards, he would be old enough to do his own shopping", Dad laughed and let him, even though mom was not on the same page.

Quickly enough, he admitted to himself that he shouldn't find everything on his own. And then he saw Rose.

Rose was wearing a green dress to her knee's, and the brown sandals with flowers. She was gorgeous for a 12 years old. She was coming out of the pet shop with her new Rat "Fluffy" in honor of the 3 headed-dog that appeared in one of the stories that uncle Ron reapetly told.

James ran to her, with his brand new Quiddish t-shirt to her. Rose, being done with the shopping, decided to help him.

And from that day of, James claims that she is the love of his life. Al always laughed at this statements. Of course, the same thing didn't happended to Rose. She had once said that they were her cousins when she introduced them to one of her friends.

-Would you like some treats? – asked the nice lady with the candy car.

-Yes, we would here you go. The all cart. – said Rose when she gave some coins to her.

-You don't have to pay for all of that.- said Al

-Yes, I do. My father told me to buy candy for us, because apparently, your dad always boutgh for my parents.

-Al… if the beautiful lady insists…

-Exactly! - said Rose, barely noticing the complement.

-Aren't we going to wake up Hugo? –asked Al

-He can wake up by himself.

Al knew that Hugo and James weren't very much fond of which other. They used to be best friends. Being the same age, was a big factor, because they went to Hogwards at the same time. According to James, that train ride was the best ever. They talked, they ate candy, they laught, they played pranks, everything. But their relationship changed when James was sorted to Gryffindor and Hugo to Hufflepuff.

-Don't be like that – Said Al. – Hey! Hugo! Wake Up! Candy Time!

Hugo grinded and turned his head agaist the cold window.

-Well, we tried. –said Rose with a smile across her face.

-Excuse me… - said a blonde-haired short boy – I' sorry but the cabin where I was received more guests, and I lost my seat. Could I seat here?

The boy wore already his uniform, had green eyes, and really pale skin. He reminded Al of someone… but who?

-Of course you can, you can have a chocolate if you want.

-No.

Everyone turned at James as his said that.

-Hm..James don't be rude.

-I don't him to seat here.

-I guess you are James. – responded the boy

-Yes, and you are Scorpious.

Scorpious. The son of Draco Malfoy. That's why Al recognized him. He was exacly like him father.

-Yes, I am. Look, mate.I don't want any trouble. Just because our parents woud get along doesn't mean we have to. It's our first year, I don't want any enimies.

-Do you think I'm your age, hun? I'm older than you. So straight up-

-Ow…-said emabaraced Scorpious.

An akward silence filled the room. Scorpious picked up his bag that had fallen on the floor and Al said before he left.

-It's my first year, too.

James looked at Al.

-And you can sit with us. –said Rose looking at James.

Rose gave a quick smirk at Al meaning that she was supporting him. Scorpious sat next to James and suddently a scream came from the hall.

-ROSE!ROSEE!

Rose got on her feet and James said quietly:

-Oh no…

-ROSE!

-I'm here, Seamus!

-Seamus? – asked Scorpious.

Seamus Finnigan Jr. Al knew exatly who he was. He was the son of Seamus Finnigan and one of the Padil sisters. Seamus and one of thed PAdil sister got married. In that marrieged, they had a kid , Seamus Jr. Who Is one year older than Rose, and…her boyfriend.

-ROSE! –said the skinny taned-skin boy, as soon as he found the right cabin.

-SEAMUS!- screamed Rose as she gave him a hug.

-I missed you so much!

They hugged again and then he turned to the rest of the cabin that stared at them.

-Hey Hugo! - he said as he shaked him to wake up. Hugo grinded and fell back a sleep – Ok… Hello James!

James didn't answered.

-Ok.. awkwarder. You must be Al! I heard it was your first year – he said lifting his hand to meet scorpious.

-I'm not Al- he greeted with a smile across the face – I'm Scorpious Malfoy, nice to met you Seamus.

Before Scorpious could shake his had, Seamus took it off pulling it back and staring at Scorpious.

Scorpious' smile was gone, but this feeling of sadness was very visible.

-I'm…I'm Al – said Al to break the awkward silence.

-Nice to meet you Al. So, babe… are you coming to the cabin?

-Yes. – she kicked her brother's leg waking up and turned to us – You guy get dress, I'm going to the other cabin.

-Why? – James asked.

-Well… because I have to! You guys are boys, and I'ma girl. Now, hurry up.

-He is a boy too.

-He is different James.

James looked at the couple with hate.

-Look! –said the quiet vouce of Hugo as he poited at the window.

There wer big lights outside. The big castle. They has arrived.

They arrived to Hogwards.


End file.
